Dance with Me Tonight
by PikaGirl13
Summary: It's the night of the highschool prom and Hoagie and Abby go together as 3 years of being a official couple. When they arrive Abby doesn't want to dance but Hoagie soon convinces her to join him on the dance floor. I Hope you all enjoy this cute Numbuh 5 Abby x Numbuh 2 Hoagie Story! Please R


Dance with Me Tonight

It was finally time for the Prom and Hoagie made sure that everything was perfect. He had his hair combed back and he wore a nice white tux that his mother bought him from her trip in England. He was going to pick up his girlfriend and date to the dance, Abby and lucky for him she wasn't some random girl that his friends almost set him up with. He and Abby had history.

"Sure hope that she likes my tux and doesn't say it looks stupid." He said to himself softly as he walked up to her house door and knocked. A couple of long seconds went by and finally Mr. Lincoln opened the door and said,

"Hoagie! You look so fancy with the tux and the combed hair and ah you know what I mean! Abby's coming down right now she was getting ready."

"Thanks Mr. Lincoln glad you like it." Hoagie replied politely, Abby's father was old, but he was a great guy and he made sure that he kept on his good side since he is dating his daughter. That's when he heard footsteps approaching the doorway as his heart started to race a million miles per hour.

And there she was. Her hair was let down so it flowed to her back and her dress was a beautiful sapphire blue that complimented both her skin and her brown eyes. She wore little makeup but it didn't matter to Hoagie because in his eyes she beat any supermodel any day, with or without makeup.

"Sorry It took a while Hoagie but I couldn't get this stupid shoelace to clip on. Alright daddy we're off!" She said as she smiled as her dad kissed her cheek and gave her arm to Hoagie as he said, "Alright, you two kids have a great time tonight! With the dancing and the music and the Macarena and oh you know what I mean!"

They waved goodbye and when they hopped into Hoagies car he complimented her saying, "You look beautiful tonight." She blushed and smiled as she said back, "Yeah well you beat any superhero in your comic books any day."

When they arrived at the dance Wally and Kuki greeted them with cheerful faces and happy attitudes.

"Wow Abby you look so pretty~! I love that dress!" Kuki said as the two girls hug, Abby took a good look at her and replied, "Thanks Kuki, you look like a little princess yourself, with your pink dress and your hair up in that cute Japanese style."

Hoagie and Wally fist bumped and his blonde haired best friend said to him, "Nice tux dude! Where did you get it?" as they started to walk with their girlfriends inside to the dance. Hoagie said, "My mom got it when she went to England for that big convention for her work."

The night was vibrant and full of life as fellow classmates danced with their dates and played cards at a nearby table where the guys would laugh together while their girlfriends or dates all talked and laugh together around the group.

That's when a slow song started to play and all the guys took their girls by the hand and led them to the dance floor as they started to sway to the rhythm of the song. Wally and Kuki headed out to the dance floor and joined the others as they gazed into each other's eyes lovingly and smiled gently at each other.

"You wanna head out to the dance floor too Abby?" Hoagie asked her as he offered his hand; she looked at it and replied sarcastically, "Come on Hoagie! Don't you know by now that I'm not a huge dancer? And besides I have these heels on that I took hours to put on my feet. I think we'll just hang out."

But despite her declaration of not wanting to dance, Hoagie grabbed her by the hand and led her out to the dance floor saying, "This is our time Abby. Dance with me tonight."

They started to sway to the beat and they thought about how long they've been together, they had started dating when they had reached 13 years old and had been together as a couple for 3 years now to date. Now they were 16.

All around them a couple of fellow classmates awed at them and gave them smiles. But the couple didn't care at all because at the final note of the song, they leaned closer together and shared a deep warm kiss. Before in their childhood kissing was completely out of the subject for them but now since they were a couple, they felt that this was one of the best ways to show their affection toward each other.

As they parted Abby and Hoagie started to laugh at the same time as he led her off the dance floor and to their seats. When they sat down she softly kissed his lips again and said to him,

"I'm glad I danced with you tonight Hoagie."


End file.
